New Perspective
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: What if Imogene never broke up with Eli? What if Eli and Imogene stay together and grow closer and stronger together as a couple but theirs one problem Clare. Clare Edwards realizes she will always love Eli and she decides she will do anything to get him back no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is for all you Imogeli shippers out their because I feel like they broke up too soon! Imogene and Eli's relationship deserved to last longer and have romantic moments. Yes I do love Eclare but honestly lately I just couldn't stand Clare her and her stuck up "Pedestrian" comments and just ugh I wanted to grab her shoulders and be like get over yourself! From Nowhere to run to the episode where she ran away to when she thought she was ready to have sex with Jake I just didn't like her by that time anymore and I would yell at the screen and say Eli is too good for you And Imogene is awesome so yeah….**

**If you feel the same way I do you would probably like this story, but yes again like I said before I love Eclare so there will also be Eclare in this story. So what I'm trying to say is Both Eclare and Imogeli shippers will love this BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOVE TRIANGLE. ;) HAHA this is going to be fun **

**So this takes place where Imogene breaks up with Eli but without the actual break up. **

**No beta reader so please ignore mistakes.**

**Imogene's Point Of View**

"I don't think were good for each other." I stated calmly, though it hurts me to let Eli go it felt like the right thing to do. I really like Eli he's everything I would ever want in a guy. I just have this feeling that it's not going to work out between us no matter how much I try to be there for him and try to understand his illness it like all somehow blows up in my face. The next thing I know Eli and I are fighting and I just can't take it anymore; things just get more uncomfortable between us and I just don't know what to do anymore. Breaking up seems like the only option for things to go back the way it used to be when we were just friends.

The look on Eli's face is indescribable he looks shocked those word even came out of my mouth. Anyone with eyes would think that Eli and I look good together because of the way we dress and act and the fact that we both don't care what anyone thinks about us is one of the major things we have in common.

From the outside we look like a great couple. Looks can be deceiving because lately the miscommunication between us causes problems in our relationship I still can't believe he thought I was cheating on him. It makes me wonder what went wrong in our relationship.

"Imogene please don't take the only good thing I have in my life away from me." His eyes look so determined and sincere at the same time I just couldn't look away.

"What?" I'm the only good thing in his life?

"Look I know we've had our problems but all couples do! We have only dated for a couple of weeks and it's the greatest couple of weeks of my life. I'm happy around you Imogene. Don't break up with just because we had a misunderstanding we can fix this! I really like you and I want to make this work." Eli's little speech brought me too shock.

"Wow. I thought you were just going to agree and we were just going to stay friends. Do you really feel that way? You really want me to be your girlfriend?" I'm pretty amazed that he feels that way about me.

"You're too special for me not to give us a chance Imogene." His eyes look so sincere and caring that it made all doubt I had about this relationship disappear.

"Ok let's try to make it work. I really like you too Eli." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How about I take you on a special date?" That smoldering look he's giving me made me swoon.

"Ok what are we going to do?" I asked very intrigued to know where he's planning or taking me.

"Oh you will just have to wait it's going to be a surprise I'm not going to be a surprise I'm not going to tell you when or where it's going to be until the day of." He winked at me and I Felt my cheeks burning up.

I let out a dreamy sigh "Ok Goldsworthy, be like that." I said with a playful attitude and I pouted at him.

"Don't worry you're going to love it." He smirked at me.

**So how was I for my first Imogeli chapter? Trust me there will be a lot of romance, drama, and maybe a little craziness… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imogen's Point of View**

It was a very calm Friday afternoon and I was sitting comfortably in the living room watching the Harry Potter marathon on ABC. My dog, Volta, had his head lying on my lap while I was busy being obsessed with Daniel Radcliff. I was watching "The Goblet of Fire" and I was in the middle of the scene where Harry is going to try and ask Cho to the ball when my phone went off; I reached over not even looking at who is calling because my eyes were glued to the movie.

I answered and said "This better be good because I don't like being bothered while I watch Harry Potter."

"Ouch! You'd rather watch some fictional character on T.V than talk to your amazing boyfriend?"

I know that sarcastic overly dramatic voice anywhere.

"Oh, Eli, you know better than to get in between me and Harry," I said playfully.

"Well I guess you don't want to go on an amazing date with me," he said teasingly. He's obviously trying to act sad when he obviously knows I'm dying to go.

"How am I going to know if it's amazing if I don't know where we are going?" I countered, a small smirk appearing on my lips.

"Come over to my house and I'll tell you." he said. I bit my lip.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I don't want to leave in the middle of my movie marathon.

"BECAUSE! I want to see your reaction." He is so stubborn.

"Then why can't you come over?" I'm getting tired of this little game. I just want to go back to my Harry Potter world; Eli can just come over and we can enjoy it together and problem solved.

"Come on, pleaaaaaaasssseeeeee!" He sounded like a little boy asking for candy and I just couldn't deny him any longer.

"Fine! But you better have ABC on! I'm not missing Harry Potter." I said seriously.

"Imogen you watched all the movies like at least a million times!" He said exasperated.

"So? Your point is?" I said nonchalantly.

He chuckled "Ok see you in twenty minutes." And he hung up.

XXXXXXXX

"Eli your T.V better be on ABC; I wasn't joking when I said I need my Harry Potter!" I yelled as soon as I walked in his house.

I felt two soft firm hands cover my eyes which was pretty awkward because I'm wearing glasses. I sighed, "Eli I know it's you. Can you tell me the big surprise now?"

"Can't I make it a dramatic surprise? Trust me, you'll love it!" It must be something big if he's acting this way.

"Keep your eyes closed and hold out your hands," he whispered.

I did as he said, the excitement getting to me. I felt a glossy slip of paper and I got confused. I opened my eyes and I looked at the paper and it read Panic! At the Disco Live at the Toronto Stadium. I felt like my eyes were going to fall out of the sockets and I was in a state of shock not knowing what to say.

"Sooooo… what do you think?" Eli asked a little nervous.

"What do I think? I'm trying to figure out whether to scream of happiness until I lose my voice or hug you to death!" I said squealing.

Eli had a beautiful smile on that I absolutely adored "Really? I'm glad; I know how much you love them so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Eli this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me! Thank you so much!" I hugged him and I felt like I never wanted to let go.

**Authors Note: I actually liked this chapter I hope you guys did too! The next chapter it's going to be the Panic! At the Disco concert! That's going to be so much fun to write because I love Panic! At The Disco!**


End file.
